pern, earth, and a whole lot of mayhem
by tythin
Summary: tythin is a girl who is unique, with the entire world having a spirit ally, she is uniqe because she has two. escaping the lab, she meets Harry of the loch, with a famous spirit ally.


Name: tythin

age: 16

birthday: Aug 25

hair: golden roots with a purple tinge at the ends( old dye job)

eyes: one green, one red

alter ego: Megan

alter egos, powers: can fly with wings she can change, elemental, can kick any things butt within a thousand plannet radius.

favorite book: any

height: 5'10

favorite song: Good Charolets 'anthem'

saying: know the rules, so that you may break them properly, and have fun doing it. .

dislikes: happy people, conformity, badly writen books, you.

likes: chocolate, books, good charolete, trans Siberian orchestra, rock, magic of the earth

wants for birthday: a new cd player...

Spirit allies: dragon, Hungarian horntail, phenox,

that was the doctors file, and that was it for the girl strapped to the testing table,and he walked over

" well, how did you get two mythological spirit allies, and the truth, now, no funny baseness."

" I was born with them, same as you so let me go free, you cant keep me here."

" yes I can, and I know you have a physical manifestation for the dragon, even rarer. And you must have tricked them somehow."

just then, a Hungarian horntail ripped through the complex, and the security beams were doing no good, as they were just bouncing off, and she ripped up the table, and flew away, with a golden phenox trailing in its wake. And all the scientist could do was gape.

at the edge of a huge loch, tythin relised she was naked. The phenox wrapped her in harmless flame, and a boy revealed himself.

"Ho, special one, we are the pernese , those of mythological decent, and offer sanctuary, I am harry, of the loch, come, and we can clothe you"

" how should I trust you, harry?"

" trust US" and a band of teenagers materialized frim the rocks on the shore.

" How do I know to trust a band of kids my age, what makes you live on the fringes of scociety.?"

" well spoken sister, we are all escapees of the lab, but here," and he gave a sharp whistle.

" hey there nessie, ive got a treat for you," and he tosed a dog biuscit to the monster, and all tythin could do was stare, and the boy said, this is nessie, my spirit ally.

" oookay, but that still isnt proof, how many are here, harry?"

" about a thousand, all with mythilogical alies, you are the first with two. so, please follow us, we can give you shelter for now, or do ou have another place to go?"

"I guess this is my only choice, but what do you call your home?"

" we are benden weyr. Or dragon hold, or many othor names, but all are pern."

And with that, she was led to a cleft in the rock, and she foud a city, almost, a large cavern was full of those with light, and work was going ever on. She was pulled to a side cavern, where the clothes were, and the fire dissipated.

"Now, I think goth siuts you, so here" a girl handed her a pair of cargos and a t-shirt that said 'drop dead' with a dragon on it. She threw the clothes on, and was taken to the food preparation center. Where a plate of food was given to her, all the while, the physical manifestation of her spirit creatures watched and folowed. A girl wearing leather pants and a shirt with ' what do you want?' on it walked over

" im hermione, your asigned partner. Harry hopes this isnt happening to fast, still, eat, and let your creatures eat."

" thank you, and what of the things we need to do to keep off the map,and school, we all need to learn. ? And how is this not found?"

" magic, im a witch, and I can tell you are wicca, so dont hide it, we are not the same, however" my magic needs a wand to be refined while yours is of the earth iself., and then a flury of owls flew in.

" good," and she caught the different letters, and gave one to tythin. She read it, and promptly said

" wait a minute, this is all I little dodgy, show me your spirit creatue," and a chinese dragon materialized. "ok, so I will trust you, and saranth, stay out if the lockers, I am fine."

" well, shoping to do, so come on, and she threw a handfull of silver powder into the fire, it turned green, and she steped in, with tythin, and shouted' diagon alley' , and they were off .

so thats it, for now... review please, its a cros of DROP( dragon riders of pern) and harry potter. ;) evil wink I own only this twisted plot, and I am sory about the othor stories, I have a masive case of writers block on all of them, and my system crashed a few weeks ago, so im still rewriting.

Tythin


End file.
